sharmaclatfandomcom-20200214-history
Barry Spaggot
Barry Spaggot (born 15 April 1949) is a British-born magician, children's entertainer, and internet personality. Biography Early life Barry was born in Uffculme, Devon, to Mrs Muriel Spaggot, a local craftswoman and busybody. His younger brother, Michael Spaggot, was born in 1952. Barry attended Uffculme School, where he met his first lover, Eric Downes. They attended Exeter University, where Barry majored in bullshitting (the closest thing the university offered to a magician's course). During this time Eric and Barry became very close and intimate together; they would remain lovers for the rest of Eric's life. Rise to fame After leaving Exeter University, Barry had an uncertain start working his way around the magician's circuit, including one memorable gig in which he accidentally set Yes drummer Bill Bruford's Afghan coat on fire. Thankfully, he was taken under the wing of Michael Henchford, a fellow magician, slightly younger than Barry but with a load more experience. The two have worked with each other ever since. By the mid-70s, Barry's career as a magician had taken off, and by the early 80s he was a household name. The following two decades were Barry's golden years; he was performing shows across the country, including predigious yearly seminars at the Composers, Entertainers and Performers conferences, and appeared in several video releases. During this time he also got to know several other prominent entertainers and performers; these included Bob Remis, known for his sexual fetish-themed seminars, as well as a mysterious knife-juggling figure known as Grotto the Butcher. Decline The start of the 2000's were a low point for Barry. During 2002's CEaP conference, Barry narrowly survived an assasination attempt from an amateur lady magician called Joanne Hutchord, suspected to be one of Grotto's henchmen. To make matters worse, Eric Downes died in 2003, sending Barry into an uncontrollable spiral of grief, further exacerbated by the deaths of many of his other friends. He returned to Uffculme and locked himself away for several years, during which he was rumoured to eat only his own body waste (as well as frozen potato Funny Faces). Newfound Fame In 2008, Barry decided to return to magic; however, he had missed the rise of the Internet, and therefore had no idea how to market himself properly. It was only in October 2013 that he realised Facebook was a thing. Whilst trying to get to grips with how to use computers, several "friends" noticed his unintentionally humorous posts and melodramatic remnisces about his dead friends, and spread screenshots of his exploits across the internet. Posts about a misconception of thinking that Homer Simpson was made of cheese and pretending to blow up the Las Vegas strip went viral, and he soon became highly popular, with over 1000 friends. Barry has been reported on Facebook several times, with his accounts subsequently disabled. But he has always managed to bounce back, and continues to remain popular with his off-the-wall posts, songs, and promotional videos. Music Barry is also a keen composer, and has released several songs composed by himself; these include "Easy Street", "On Informashun Highway", and "I've Got R34 of Everyone". His latest song, "Who Am I?", is expected to be released relatively soon. THESWEGONE WAS HERE